


After the Fact

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4408733">In the Moment</a>. The morning after, Dorian and Kaidan discuss the future over Eggs Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fact

The scent of coffee and the sound of something sizzling brought Dorian slowly to consciousness. He woke; head fuzzy, legs and bottom sore, and the previous night trickled back to him. Kaidan Alenko, a soldier with the Alliance, and a damn good lay, gave him an evening to remember. He hugged his pillow to his chest for a moment, eyes still closed, letting the memory linger. The sounds from the kitchen likely meant Kaidan was up for round two, maybe a repeat performance in the shower after coffee. Sighing contentedly, he pulled himself from bed and rummaged around in his dresser drawer for a pair of clean boxers.

"Normally they just leave," he mused. It was rare that a one night stand stuck around, and even more rare that they would cook breakfast. What did he even have in the apartment to cook? He hardly ever picked up groceries, preferring to simply walk to the nearest shop to order whatever tickled his fancy. But if Kaidan wanted to cook for him, he wasn't going to say no.

Checking his appearance in the mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look presentable. His eye caught on the dark bruises on his neck and chest, and he touched them, smirking. _Well done, Major._ With one last glance at his reflection, he stepped out into the kitchen. Kaidan, clad only in jeans, was standing with his back to Dorian, humming as he worked a pan on the stove. Dorian's eyes strayed to his ass, pleased with the view. The scent of freshly brewed coffee, however, pulled his attention away momentarily.

"Morning!" Kaidan greeted him as Dorian reached for the pot.

 _The morning cheeriness is a bit much,_ Dorian thought, pouring himself a cup. "Good morning. What, ah…" He looked over the mess on his counter and the array of pans on his stove. "I didn't think I had all that. Huh." He decided that the apartment must have either come with them, or perhaps Felix bought them for him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Eggs Benedict. It's easier than most people think it is. You didn't have any lemon though."

"…I'm sure that's quite all right," Dorian said, confused. He had one man cook him eggs, but they were scrambled and cold and unseasoned. They also lay forgotten as Dorian decided he'd rather have sex again than eat breakfast. However, Kaidan's cooking smelled absolutely delicious.

"Have a seat," Kaidan said, gesturing at the little nook in the corner of the kitchen. "Wait."

"Hm?" Dorian paused, and was surprised when Kaidan turned from the stove to pull him close for a kiss. His lips were soft, the kiss gentle. Too gentle, he thought, and nipped Kaidan's lower lip.

"Ow!" Kaidan pulled back, chuckling lightly. "Easy. Isn't it too early for that?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow, then retreated to the nook, sliding into the booth to sit. "Not usually, no."

"Maybe after. Or later."

 _Later?_ Dorian wondered, but said nothing while Kaidan finished the plates, carefully pouring the hollandaise sauce over both. He sipped his coffee thoughtfully as Kaidan brought the plates over, then sat across from him.

"It's been awhile since I've made them. Hopefully they're good."

Dorian frowned slightly as Kaidan started to eat. "So what is this?"

"…Eggs Benedict," Kaidan said warily.

"No." Dorian sighed. "What I'm talking about is breakfast. I suppose, yes, the eggs. But you know you didn't have to do that. Most don't."

It was the wrong thing to say. Kaidan's previous cheeriness turned from caution to annoyance. "Well maybe I'm not like most of the men you bring home."

"Apparently not," Dorian said, arching an eyebrow. He took a few tentative bites; it was rather good.

Kaidan's fork clanked against his plate. "What did you want it to be?"

The sudden change in demeanor was rather off-putting, and Dorian carefully placed his fork down as well, leaning back in his seat. "Usually it's just a night. Or a night and a morning."

"Sorry," Kaidan muttered, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. "It's just…"

"You're not used to one night stands? I promise you, you're breaking no etiquette by making me breakfast. Though I admit I am slightly confused by the gesture. Is it a thank you? A repayment of sorts? I assumed last night there was a mutual give and take of pleasure. Or was I wrong?" He wasn't. He knew. But he wanted to hear Kaidan say it.

"Well, sure. But…"

Dorian frowned. "Then I'm unsure as to-"

"I like you."

"Of course you do. Everyone likes me. I'm practically perfection personified," Dorian said, very quickly building the walls of arrogance up around him. If Felix were here, he would call it a defense mechanism. He would also be saying, 'I told you so.' It was a very good thing that he was not, in fact, here.

Kaidan snorted. "Nice."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way-"

Kaidan leaned over the small table, cupped Dorian under the ear, and kissed him firmly. Dorian's immediate thought was that this was a very bad idea. Kaidan seemed too… too nice, too needy.

_"I'm not the kind of person who steps into things like this lightly."_

Strong fingers carded through his hair, holding the back of his head, and Dorian opened his mouth, allowing the rough, confident kiss. His own fingers ached and he realized he'd been gripping the table, nails digging into the wood, and relaxed. All too quickly the kiss ended, Kaidan looking at him so intensely that Dorian had to avert his eyes.

"I want you, Dorian. More than a night."

"Well, that's just too bad," Dorian said, though even to his own ears the statement sounded weak.

"Why?"

Dorian met his gaze once more. "Last night you fucked me and you didn't even know my name, and now you want… what? A relationship? Sorry to disappoint you, Major. I don't _do_ relationships."

Kaidan frowned. "Why not?"

Dorian's eyes narrowed just a fraction. "It's not in my nature."

"It's not in my nature to have a one night stand."

"So then fuck me now, and it won't be a one night stand," Dorian suggested. However, what he wanted now was for Kaidan to leave. "You can leave after, your virtue intact. Everyone wins."

Kaidan pulled him close for another, softer kiss. "Fine," he whispered against his lips.

"Should I bend over the table? There's lubricant in the drawer. I'm sure you saw it when you were making me breakfast." It was a spiteful thing to say, rude and tactless. And if Dorian was truthful with himself, he knew exactly why he was doing it. Kaidan would fuck him, feel bad about it, then leave. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, though it was rare that another man tried for more with him. He always made it clear that a round or two was all he was looking for.

Kaidan retrieved the small white tube in the back of the drawer. Dorian, smirking, stood and bent over the table, shoving the plates out of the way. He anticipated the yanking down of his boxers, the rough treatment, knowing how frustrated or even angry Kaidan was. Or rather, how angry he _should_ be. What he wasn't expecting was the kiss at the small of his back, hands on his hips, sliding up to his chest, fingers finding the rings that pierced his nipples. He swore quietly when Kaidan tugged.

"Stop."

"I don't think you want me to do that," Kaidan said, pulling him upright. He trailed a line of too-soft kisses from Dorian's neck to his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make love to you."

"'Make love'?" Dorian said, tone full of disgust. He turned around, ready to tell Kaidan to get the hell out of his apartment, that there was no room for that here, when suddenly Kaidan kissed him.

A million different thoughts and emotions played through his mind. The one that made it to the forefront was how much he hated this, the tenderness with which Kaidan kissed him now. He trained himself not to want it, not to want any intimacy beyond sex. Breakfast and loving gazes and soft kisses were for domesticated men, not men like him. Distracted, distraught, he allowed Kaidan to push him onto the table, not bent over but on his back, legs automatically wrapping around Kaidan's waist. Someone let out a whimper. He realized it was himself, a needy noise that would have been embarrassing, had the desire for this not eclipsed his own self-preservation. The walls he'd carefully built up over several years of playing this game were ever so slowly starting to crumble. He couldn't do this. Could he?

"Kaidan," he whispered.

"Shh." Kaidan pulled away briefly, sliding Dorian's boxers off, and tossed them to the floor. With one hand, he unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Neither said another word, though Dorian wanted to tell him to stop. He knew that if Kaidan fucked him – made love to him – now, he might not be able to go back to the way things were. He might want more. And wanting more was never, ever a good idea. He opened his mouth to say as much, to admit to Kaidan that he wasn't sure, that he was quite frankly scared of what was going to happen. But Kaidan smiled, and he fell silent, the doubt starting to fade.

Dorian hooked his arms under his knees, gasping quietly as Kaidan slicked his entrance, one finger sliding easily inside him. His other hand wrapped around Dorian's leg to stroke his erection, which had wilted slightly with the onslaught of strange, foreign emotions. Dorian kept his eyes focused on the light above the table, then closed them when the feeling became too intense. Another finger, and Kaidan's slow stroking over his prostate caused him to gasp, the noise sounding extraordinarily loud in the otherwise silent kitchen. He wanted to order him to get on with it. To fuck him hard, to make him hurt. But he doubted Kaidan would listen to him. And when he pressed inside him, Dorian tensed.

"Relax for me," Kaidan said softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine," Dorian whispered.

Kaidan leaned forward, Dorian's natural flexibility making it easy for them to kiss. Dorian thought about turning his head to the side, denying Kaidan the small pleasure, but didn't. He surrendered quietly, returning the kiss, opening up, and letting what little defenses he had left fall by the wayside. Kaidan pressed forward and Dorian felt the familiar sensation of being filled. A ripple of pleasure worked its way up his spine, and he moaned quietly into Kaidan's mouth. Unconsciously he reached up, cradling Kaidan's face, then ran his fingers back through his hair, holding him in place as they continued to kiss.

Kaidan fucked him slowly at first, Dorian gasping with every thrust. Kaidan broke the kiss to look down at him, dark eyes filled with lust and care. "Dorian," he whispered.

"Ngh…"

A quiet little laugh escaped Kaidan's lips. "I'm going to move a little faster now. You all right?"

"Shut up," Dorian said, quiet, almost pained. "Shut up and make love to me."

Kaidan didn't say another word, which made it easier for Dorian, who clung to him. The unfamiliar tingling buzz of Kaida's biotics pulsed through every nerve in his body. He tensed, clenching around Kaidan, nails digging into his scalp. He dragged him down for another kiss, needy, moaning into his mouth as Kaidan thrust steadily into him. The pace was maddening; he wanted more. Fingers ghosted over the rings in his nipples, another buzz of electricity and he arched up, back bent like a bow.

Panting, sweaty, he broke the kiss, eyes meeting Kaidan's, unable to say anything. Kaidan smiled and kissed his forehead, and Dorian leaned up to bury his face in his shoulder, clinging to him. Arms relaxed, then wrapped around him, hugging him close as Kaidan's hips moved in the same maddening, rhythmic pace.

"Fuck me," Dorian managed, pressing his lips against Kaidan's ear.

"Easy," Kaidan whispered, sending another pulse through Dorian's body.

Dorian shuddered, so close to his release, but Kaidan was keeping him on edge. It was there, just out of reach. And suddenly they were vertical, Kaidan easily carrying him a foot away to press him up against the wall. Dorian had a moment to appreciate the muscles in Kaidan's arms, firm biceps beneath his fingers as he dug his nails sharply into his skin. Kaidan stepped out of his jeans, kicking them aside, and licked away the salty sweat from Dorian's neck.

"Kaidan," Dorian moaned.

The change in angle, he felt Kaidan deep inside him, his teeth and tongue working his neck. Dorian tilted his head back, eyes firmly shut. His legs ached, his back sore, but it didn't matter. The pain was a dull thought behind the pleasure. Another thrust, then another, and he felt Kaidan tense before he thrust once more and came, a soft moan across Dorian's skin. Dorian shuddered when he pulled out, expecting Kaidan to let him drop to the floor and walk away. A part of him hoped that he did, that he would just leave him there, get dressed, and go. And when Kaidan dropped to his knees, Dorian wasn't sure if he hated him, or if he was relieved. Troubled thoughts fled his mind when Kaidan swallowed his cock. On shaking legs, Dorian came, one hand in Kaidan's hair, the other smacking against the wall, trying to find purchase to keep him upright.

"Fuck," he managed. "Fucking…"

Kaidan swallowed, stood, and kissed him hard, holding him upright. And when the kiss ended, he looked at him no less intensely than he'd had the entire time they'd… made love.

"Will you go now?" Dorian asked, breathless.

"Is that what you want?" Kaidan reached up, cupping his cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over his skin. "Say the word, Dorian, and I'm gone. But I don't think that's what you want. It's not what I want, either. I think… we could make something work. But tell me, and I'm out of your life."

Dorian closed his eyes, the painful feeling of _want_ juxtaposed with everything he ever learned he couldn't have. A relationship. His duty to his father, his bloodline. His betrothed waiting for him on Earth, though they both knew how unlikely that was to happen. And here was a man who was willing to give him what he wanted. A chance to learn what it was like to be happy with someone. Not just sex, but the intimacy of a relationship. It was terrifying, and Dorian regretted not listening to Felix. He should've picked a different lover for the night. Someone who would've been gone by dawn. Not someone who woke early to make him fucking Eggs Benedict. Obstinate, handsome, damn good in bed, but also… sweet. Kind. Intense. Could he let himself be vulnerable with someone like Kaidan? Hadn't he already?

He opened his eyes.

Kaidan smiled.

"I want you to stay."


End file.
